parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disgust (Inside Out)
Disgust is the one of the emotions of Riley Andersen's mind in DreamWorks's film Inside Out She Has Her Boyfriend Oh The Boov From Dreamworks's Film Home She Is Fall In Love With Him When The Two Kiss Eatchother Parody Appearances *James, Toby, Henry or Gordon - Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends/The Railway Series *Top Hat or Big Mac - TUGS/Salty's Lighthouse *Princess Daisy, Waluigi, Oogtar, Donkey Kong, or Birdo - Super Mario Bros. *Antonie D'Coolette or Knuckles the Echidna - Sonic the Hedgehog *Red Max - Wacky Races *Buttercup - The Powerpuff Girls *Mr. Mossy - Horrid Henry *Squidward Tentacles, Pearl the Whale or Larry the Lobster - SpongeBob SquarePants *Lou Pickles - Rugrats *Candace Flynn - Phineas and Ferb *Amy Duncan - Good Luck Charlie *Emma Ross - Jessie *Kira Cooper - K.C Undercover *Turtwig or Buizel - Pokemon *Meta Knight or Tokkori - Kirby *Gene, Sergant Calhoun or Roy - Wreck-It Ralph *Lisa Simpson - The Simpsons *Princess Amber or Queen Miranda - Sofia the First *Rapunzel - Tangled *Lois Griffin - Family Guy *Mr. Potato Head or Mrs. Potato Head - Toy Story (both are short-tempered) *Luigi or Guido - Cars *Peach or Deb - Finding Nemo *Zoe, Count Von Count, Bert or Ernie - Sesame Street (the former is short-temper *Rarity - MLP:FIM *Rabbit - Winnie the Pooh *Daisy Duck - Mickey Mouse *Gloria the Hippo or Maurice - Madagascar *Raphael - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Celia Mae or Roz - Monsters Inc. *Impa, King Harkinian or Gwonam - The Legend of Zelda *Miss Piggy, Waldorf or Statler - The Muppets *Clawdeen Wolf - Monster High *Starfire - Teen Titans/Teen Titans Go! She played Joy along with Joy playing in Seaside Out she's the same type She played Lola Bunny in Space Jam (tom style) She is a bunny She played Abby Mallard in Oh Little She is a duck She played Fiona in Oh (Shrek) series She is a princess She played Solidad in Pokemon Advanced Generation (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) She is a rival She played Olivia in The Great Fox Detective (MilanFanMovie 2016 Style) She is mouse She played Rita in Harvey Beaks and Company She is a lovely hound She played Belle in Beauty and the Troll and Beauty and the Cat (Gabbyabi4 Style) She is a brown like princess She played The Toaster in The Brave Little Green Emotion Girl She is a toaster She played Dory in Finding Tod (MilanFanMovie 2016 Style) and Finding Tod (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Style) She is a surgeonfish She played Judy Hopps in DreamWorkstopia She is a police officer She played Dot in A VeggieFan's Life and A Robot's Life She is a bug She played Oliver in Disgust and Company She it a cat She played Meeper the Alien in The ChubbChubbs (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style) and The ChubbChubbs Save Xmas (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style) She it a alien She played Ellie in Toon Animal Age 2 The Meltdown Toon Animal Age 3 Dawn of the Dinosaurs Toon Animal Age 4 Continental Drift and Toon Animal Age 5 Collision Course She played Princess Aurora in Sleeping Disgust She played Alice in Disgust in Wonderland She played Princess Bala in Boovz Portrayals: *She is played by Joy in Seaside Out along with Joy *She is played by Fluttershy in Inside Out (160 Movies Style) *She is played by Ariel in Inside Out (The Ohana's Style) *She is played by Maggie Pesky in Inside Out (TheCartoonMan12 Style) *She is played by Freakella in Inside Out (CareBearsFamilyWorld Style) *She is played by Human Tiana in Inside Out (Nelvana80sMovies Style) *She is played by Cheer Bear in Inside Out (NelvanaMovies61 Style) *She is played by Lydia Deetz in Inside Out (The Nelvana Limited Universe Style) *She is played by Megara in Inside Out (Nelvana and DiC Fantasy Style) *She is played by GoGo Tomago in Inside Out (Jiminy Cricket Style) & Inside Out (Simon the Raccoon Style) *She is played by Serena in Inside Out (1701Movies Style) *She is played by Bubbles in Inside Out (Littlewooden214 Style *She is played by Jessica Rabbit in Inside Out (TheBeckster1000 Style) *She is played by Rabbit in Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoons Nipote Style) *She is played by georgette in Inside Out (Ooglyeye Style) *She is played by Tomira in Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitchT&JRockz Style) *She is played by Treat Heart Pig in Inside Out (Gene Deitch Tom and Jerry Cartoons 1961 Style) *She is played by Brianna Buttowski in Inside Out (The City Of New York Cartoon Style) Gallery: Category:Oh and Disgust Category:Inside Out Characters Category:Disgust and Anger Category:Rabbit and Disgust Category:Characters who can swim Category:Emotions Category:Green Characters Category:Sassy Characters Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Girly Girls Category:Green Haired Characters Category:Aliens Category:Vain Characters Category:Disgusting Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Paramount Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Joy's Adventures Heroes Category:Arlo and Disgust Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Zig and Ketta's Adventures Heroes Category:Characters voiced by Hynden Walch Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Beautiful Girls Category:Characters voiced by Mila Kunis Category:Characters voiced by Nancy Cartwright Category:Characters voiced by Kath Soucie Category:Characters voiced by Janice Kawaye Category:Characters voiced by Jeannie Elias Category:Home Characters Category:Oh & Disgust Best Friends Category:Characters with green eyes Category:Heroines Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters